1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a touching apparatus and a touching detecting method thereof and more particularly relates to a touching apparatus for performing a hybrid touching detecting method.
2. Description of Related Art
With advancement of electronic technologies, electronic devices have become an indispensable tool in our daily lives. In order to enhance usage convenience of electronic devices, operating electronic products by using a touch panel has become a main stream for electronic products. Therefore, fast and accurately detecting touching operations performed by the user on electronic products is an important issue for electronic products at this stage.
In a conventional touching apparatus, when a controller detects whether there is a touching event, it is mostly done by scanning one by one on each touch channel or each of intersections between touch pads. As multi-point touching function has become a necessary requirement today, a touching detecting method for said function may only be achieved by accelerating a scan frequency for the touching detecting. However, as the size of touch panel gradually increases each day, the scan frequency is also required to be further enhanced. Accordingly, complexity in calculation for detecting a touch point may be increased while a missed detection of the touch point may also occur. In view of forging, it is an important issue for designer in the field to effectively enhance the accuracy of the touching detecting.